


I Don't Know If I'm Losing You Again

by Mr_Robot



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: 90s, Angst, Complete, Drugs, Heroin, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Robot/pseuds/Mr_Robot
Summary: Damon is addicted to shooting up. Graham is addicted to Damon.Set in the early 90's when Damon Albarn was with Justine Frischmann.Title is from My Terracotta Heart by Blur.





	1. Chapter 1

Damon stumbled into the bus, drunk as hell and high on god knows what.

Alex and Dave were still out partying somewhere. The band had left their fourth and final member, Graham, alone to deal with the thoughts that hounded him. 

"Dames, oh jesus, not again-" the younger man rushed forward, steadying his childhood friend. "You know you can't keep doing this shit!" 

Damon head was spinning so much, he could barely process Graham's words.

For the past three months Damon had staggered in, unhinged on a mix of heroin and vodka, or something of the sort. Graham had tried to step in, but every time it led to something else. He hadn't planned on the sex. It was something that had just...happened.

The next morning, he'd wake up to an empty bed.

Maybe Damon didn't remember. Maybe he didn't want to.

But why did he keep giving Graham that look?

Damon's muted groan pulled Graham out of his thoughts.

"Shit, alright, just...uh-" the brunette tried to think of what to do. This was the worst state he'd ever seen Damon in, despite how often this had happened.

Damon silence Graham with a rough kiss that tasted of cheap booze and sex. It made Graham's stomach sick, but god if he didn't love it.

"Dames, we can't- we can't keep doing this."

Damon's mouth against his neck almost made him want to take the words back. Almost.

"Mm, why not, love?" the blond man slurred, slipping a hand beneath Graham's shirt.

"what about- what about Justine? You love her, right?"

Graham was trying not to let the tears that were brimming in his eyes fall. He was done being selfish.

He watched as Damon's faded eyes searched his face for any sign of fault.

"Nah, mate. You. Always been you."

Graham sucked in a breath. "I can't do this while you're high, Damon."

The older man's face fell, and he dropped his hand from Graham's chest.

"I love you," he whispered before clumsily heading to his bunk.

 

I love you, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Graham whimpered as he felt the cold air hit his body, struggling to pull the blanket back over himself.

"Hey, it's just me," Damon's honey-smooth voice comforted him. The older man slipped under the covers, pulling Graham against his chest. "I missed you."

"Dames?" Graham muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who else, love?" the other man smirked.

Graham groaned softly, rolling over to face Damon. "Are you still high?"

Damon shook his head. "Slept most of it off. Was thinkin' about what you said."

"About the drugs or about-"

"-everything"

Damon's faded blue eyes looked just a little brighter every time he looked at Graham.

"I meant it y'know. I love you."

Graham's heart almost stopped. "What? you can't just say shit like that, Damon."

"I'm not just saying it, Gra. I love you. Justine...she knows. She's not happy, but she knows."

"You're such an idiot Dam-"

The blonde boy cut him off. "Say it."

Graham's fingers twitched, resting at the nape of Damon's neck. "What?"

"Tell me you love me."

"I..."

Damon looked at him worriedly. Maybe this had all been a big mistake.

"I love you, Damon Albarn. You make shitty decisions, but I love you."

Their lips met, oh so soft.

There was something new about the kiss, something honest. Something that made Graham's heart beat just a little faster.

"What about-"

"Shut your pretty little mouth, Coxon. You worry too much."


End file.
